


On Traditions

by ainm



Series: On Traditions [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: (It's less than 300 words, I'm not going to summarize them. :-))





	On Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 The Sentinel Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt of 'Traditions.'
> 
> Just a quick little something that popped into my head, with the thought of continuing it for the Christmas Eve prompt -- but without the corresponding thought of what that would actually entail, so don't hold your breath. :-)

"And we were allowed to get up and turn on the tree lights and look at all the packages but we couldn't open anything--"

"Not even your stocking?"

"No, of course not -- we had to wait for everyone."

"We got to open our stocking stuffers to keep us occupied so my parents could sleep until nine."

"Nine?! Oh no, no no no, there's no way we could have lasted that long. We couldn't wake up our parents until 6:30, maybe 7:00 some years, and that was hard enough. Ugh. So I always got up first at like 5:30, because my brother was the kind of kid that you always had to drag out of bed -- at least it was easier on Christmas morning than most days, and then..."

As the couple finally passed from Jim's hearing range, he shook his head somewhat ruefully when he realized he was wondering what did happen next in the seemingly-idyllic childhood tradition. 

Given that he was supposed to be watching for any comings or goings from the carpet shop on the corner, not following passersby who happened to catch his attention, he wasn't going to find out. It probably hadn't really been as great as it sounded, he thought...

...and then he shook his head again, realizing that while his childhood traditions weren't all that idyllic, his _current_ traditions were pretty darn close. Who knows, maybe the story really had been as great in the day as it seemed in memory...

He thought about telling Blair later that he'd helped Jim out of a bah-humbug moment. Nah, he'd never hear the end of it. But there were worse things, he thought, and smiled.


End file.
